


Three Sisters and their Sons

by CartoonNerd12



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), スタミュ: 高校星歌劇 | Starmyu | High School Star Musical, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Great Support Systems, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartoonNerd12/pseuds/CartoonNerd12
Summary: When Yuuri, Yuta, and Eijun's lives get turned around by a grandfather they never met, its up to their friends to help them from a life they don't want.
Relationships: Hoshitani Yuuta/Ootori Itsuki, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Miyuki Kazuya/Sawamura Eijun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 73
Collections: 御澤_大愛





	1. Three Cousins and thier Inspirations

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by animexexo's Ice, music and love. And I just love their headcanon of these three being cousins that I wanted to expand on the idea.

Three sisters. They were the daughters of a prominent wealthy family and it was expected of them to marry of their status. However they didn’t want that and set out to create their own paths leaving their previous life completely behind them. The eldest married a man named Katsuki and together they created a hot springs for guests and had a daughter and son. The second daughter worked job after job until she married someone named Hoshitani and had a son with him. And the youngest while trying to make it in Tokyo met a young guitarist named Sawamura and the two insistently fell in love and before long they had their own son too.

Naturally the sisters kept in touch and would meet in Nagano in the summer and Hasetsu in the winter as they were the perfect places for them to get together and for their children to see each other.

Mari Katsuki was the oldest of them as she was 20, while her brother, Yuuri was 13, then Yuta Hoshitani was 7, and Eijun Sawamura being the youngest of them was 6-years-old.

The boys especially were close as Yuuri looked after his younger cousins like a big brother. Another thing they had in common was their amazing energy and stamina and they would have racing contests to see who was the fastest. Of course eventually they would have something else in common but that wouldn’t happen for years to come.

The sisters in the meanwhile shared very little about their past with their children and kept them away from the life they once had. But sadly… a day would come when their past will catch to them and end up dragging their sons with them…

It is now ten years later. Yuuri was now a professional figure skater with Victor Nikiforov as his coach and fiancé. Yuta was a third year at Ayanagi Academy and in the music department’s Kao Council. And Eijun was a second-year at Seidou Academy as the baseball club’s ace pitcher.

Suffice to say the cousins were doing very well for themselves. And like their mothers they kept in contact of each other’s progress and supported each other through the ups and downs. And they have confessed their admiration of the guys that inspired them to where they are now.

Victor Nikiforov, who inspired Yuuri to skate.

Otori Itsuki, who inspired Yuta to dance.

Miyuki Kazuya, who inspired Eijun to pitch.

Indeed all three of them had a hand to where they were now and they could never forget it.

Life was going well for them and they couldn’t ask for more. That is…

Yuuri was in Russia skating with Victor and Yakov’s other trainees when suddenly he received a call from his mother.

“Mom? What is- Uhhh?! You need me to come home?! Why?!”

Concern plastered Victor’s face as the conversation continued.

“ _I’m so sorry, Yuuri, but my father, your grandfather has found me and he demands for my return and has requested you and Mari to be there too!”_

“HUH?! He can’t do that!”

_“But he can, he’s very powerful in connections, so it’s wise not to upset him further.”_

“Okay… I understand… I’ll be on the first flight to Japan. See you then.”

At Ayanagi Academy, Yuta was in a council meeting when he received a summons to the headmaster’s office and when he got there, he was surprised to see his mother who had a forlorn look on her face as she explained the situation and expressed.

“You are to come with me and meet your grandfather. You must pack your belongings and leave Ayanagi… I’m so sorry!” she sobbed in her hands.

He was thunderstruck by this and sputtered, “L-leave Ayanagi? Leave my friends…?” he started crying himself.

Then at Seidou, Eijun and the team had just finished practice for the day when Rei called him and Miyuki to the coach’s office.

The captain and catcher of the first string teased the pitcher, “Did you get into trouble with the coach again, Sawamura?”

“Of course not!” then wavered, “At least… I hope not…”

Miyuki laughed, “Guess we’ll find out!” making the other boy fume.

Once they got to the office however, the atmosphere was thick but what surprised them was a woman standing there with tears in her eyes. But Eijun knew who she was as he ran to her, proclaiming, “Mom! Are you okay?!” hugging her.

“Oh Eijun… I’m so sorry but your grandfather, he found me and your aunts and has demanded for our return and wants you and your cousins to come as well!”

He tilts his head, “Huh? What on earth for?! He has no right bossing you, me, and our family around like this!”

“I know! But we have no choice! He has ways of getting what he wants and will stop at nothing! My sisters and I thought we escaped but he managed to track us down after over 30 years.”

Miyuki let out a whistle, “Now I know where you get your persistence from, Sawamura.”

“Shut it, Miyuki, this is serious!”

Coach Kataoka stood and spoke, “I’m afraid it is.” making the captain furrow his brows, knowing the news he’s about to receive won’t be good. “As it stands, we have received a letter from Sawamura’s grandfather and his influence over the school is one we cannot ignore. He has requested Eijun to pack and leave the campus with his mother without delay.”

Miyuki clenched his fists and teeth. _What a bastard. He doesn’t even care for Sawamura’s feelings in all this!_

Eijun was beside himself and shouted with tears, “He can’t do this!”

Kataoka sighed and patted the boy’s shoulder, “I’m sorry, son, I wish we could help you in this matter but as it is… we’re helpless.”

Rei whispered to Miyuki, “That’s why we needed you to hear this. It’ll be up to you carry the team throughout the fall without our ace.”

“It’s not the same, Rei-chan and you know it. Sawamura… without him we’re lost…” Then thought, _More like… I’m lost without him…_

Sawamura started crying and his mother held him tight.

For a moment Miyuki felt a pang of jealously but he quickly let it go thinking how Sawamura’s life was being changed in an instant right now and he needed to if for only moment be sympathetic toward the pitcher. 

Eijun then looked back and the two exchanged a look. The boy tightened his embrace and cried harder in his mother’s chest as a foreboding thought entered his mind.

_I’m never going to see him again aren’t I?_

Miyuki had to look away so no one can see the pained expression on his face.

_I know we would have to say goodbye when I graduated but I thought we had more time… more time to play baseball together… Sawamura…_

Back at Ayanagi, Yuta gave his friends on the council the solemn news making everyone shock and go, “WHAT?!”

Hoshitani could only nod as this was too much for him to bear.

Nayuki was crying and shaking his head, “It can’t be… it just can’t be…”

Ageha was doing the same, declaring, “You can’t leave us like this!”

Yuta said, “I wish I didn’t have to, really! But a request for my leaving has already been made by my grandfather. I have to go with my mother and see him.”

Tengenji gritted his teeth, “This isn’t right. He has no right taking you out of school!”

Kuga asked, “Do you know your grandfather?”

“No, I never met him and my mother has always kept quiet about her past.”

Tsukigami humphed, “No doubt because this is why.”

Tatsumi frowned, “Agreed. He obviously uses any means to get what he wants.”

Tengenji sighed, “Its Fuyusawa’s takeover all over again…”

Nanjo pointed, “Except we’re dealing with someone on a bigger stage, one where we won’t have any say in at all.”

Yuta bowed lowly, “I’m sorry everyone… I’m so sorry…”

Kuga lifted his shoulder, “You have nothing to be sorry about. You’re being forced into this and we understand even if we don’t like it.”

A small smile graced the green-eyed boy’s face and his friends did the same even if some of them still had tears in their eyes.

He quickly got them in a group hug before he sniffled, using his arm to wipe his nose and left the council room.

The group got serious and Kuga told his teammates, “We should let Otori know what’s going on.”

Tsukigami nodded, “He might have an idea of how to deal with this.”

Ageha suggested, “I’ll do the same with Yuzuriha.”

Tatsumi voiced, “And I with Hiragi.”

Kitahara chuckled, “Does this mean we’re involving the previous council in this too?”

Nanjo smirked at his best friend, “Not a bad idea, we could use all the help we can get. I’ll contact Fuyusawa right away.”

Tsukigami slyly smiled, “And I’ll get my brother and the other Ancients.”

Sure enough, several phone calls later, the news of Hoshitani’s sudden departure spread like wildfire. But the one that was shocked the most was Otori as he had almost dropped the phone but quickly composed himself.

He stated, “Kuga. Thank you for letting me know this. Is he leaving now?”

_“Yes. He’s packing now and will leave afterwards with his mother.”_

“I’ll be there in a few.” he hung up and quickly gathered his bag in the café and rushed out.

At the Saint Petersburg’s airport, Yuuri and Victor exchanged hugs and farewells before Yuuri would board the plane.

The skater told his coach, “I just need to see what’s going on. My mother sounded very distressed over the phone.”

Victor agreed, “She did. Is your grandfather truly that strict?”

“I wouldn’t know, I never met him.”

“Hmm…”

They hugged again just as the call for the flight came in and the two slowly parted from each other with the gap getting bigger with every step. They didn’t know why but they felt an ominous cloud was about to surround them and they needed to see each other one last time before it was too late.

Once the plane took off, Victor told himself to brace for the worst and began plans to follow Yuuri back to Japan.

In the dorms of Seidou, Eijun was crying while gathering his things while his close friends and teammates watched on in pity.

Kuramochi wanted to tell him to shut it with the tears but even he felt like crying in this case.

Furuya was seething since he was losing his friend and his rival without getting the chance of winning back his spot as ace fairly.

Haruichi was trying to hold back his own tears but it was hard to do so.

Okumura was feeling bitter that he was losing his sempai and the chance to catch his pitches further.

Miyuki was emotionless and questioned to Kanemaru, “Did you call Chris to let him know the situation?”

The batter nodded, “Yeah, he didn’t sound pleased at all. He wants to say goodbye but he can’t right now.”

The captain then turned to Nabe, whispering, “I have a favor… Look up anything on Sawamura’s grandfather…”

The student manager raised his brow, “Why?”

“Because this isn’t over, not by a long shot. I’m not about to give up our ace without a fight, but I can’t get anyone’s hopes up yet. So researching is our best option right now.”

Nabe nodded, “Agreed. I’ll get on it.”

When Sawamura finished, he exchanged tearful hugs with everyone but Miyuki. Then he walked out of the room with the captain right behind him. They made it to the gate and Eijun stopped to face him and deeply inhaled, “Miyuki Kazuya…” and swiftly bowed making the other boy gape, “Thank you for everything!”

“Sawamura…” Miyuki nearly covered his mouth in shock, “Please don’t… not now…” and forced the pitcher to stand up right.

“But-“

He shook his head, “Not like this, save it for later in the spring.”

“But I’m-“

“Don’t give up! You hear me?! Things might be hopeless now but there is a way, there’s always a way! Isn’t that what you taught us for the past year and a half now? Don’t forget it!”

Sawamura gasped before making a tearful smile, “You’re right!”

Miyuki smiled as well before Eijun’s mother called out and they turned to see a rich black car was waiting.

And before Sawamura could ask, Miyuki hugged him from behind surprising his underclassman.

Without anymore words, they parted and Eijun got into the car with his mother.

Yuta sighed deeply when standing on the outdoor stage where he first met Otori Itsuki though at the time he didn’t know it was him and thus began his journey into the music world. His mother was waiting by the entrance and he had to tell her he needed to do one last thing before he could go.

He began to dance the dance that was Otori’s and his. When suddenly he felt a body join beside him and touched his hand and waist. His eyes met a familiar color of dark pink eyes.

They danced for some time before stopping in each other’s embrace and Hoshitani began crying and gripped the other’s shirt.

“I knew you be here.” the lavender haired man tenderly said with the boy in his arms.

“I just… just needed to do it one last time…”

“I know…” he kissed his head.

“I love you.”

They faced each other.

Yuta continued with streaks under his eyes, “I love you.” he repeated. “I wanted to tell you at my graduation play, but… now…” his eyes casted down.

Otori didn’t say anything and instead lifted the teen’s chin and kissed him full on the lips!

Yuta was stunned at first before closing his eyes and gave in.

Taking a breath, his once mentor uttered, “It’s the same for me.”

Hoshitani was so happy in that moment that he nearly forgot he had to go. He sadly parted from his lover.

Otori told him, “We do not know the way to give up our dreams…”

Yuta smiled recognizing his team’s creed.

“Remember that.” the man urged.

“I will! I promise!” and this time initiated the kiss before running up the stone steps and waved back.

Otori watched him disappear from his sight and frowned in concentration, saying to himself, “Now let’s see what we can do to get him to come back here…”


	2. Meeting Grandfather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song featured: Look With Your Heart from Loves Never Dies, the Sequel to The Phantom of the Opera.

Yuuri finally made it home to Hasetsu and the hot springs where his mother, father, and sister had a solemn look in their eyes. Beside them were two men dressed in black and sunglasses.

One of them told Yuuri, “Mr. Katsuki, you are to accompany your mother and sister with us to meet your illustrious grandfather, Arima Danuja.”

Yuuri’s eyes widen at the name and gawked at his mom, “A-Arima? That was your surname before meeting Dad?!”

Mari commented, “I know right? One of the richest families in Japan and our mother was one of them.”

“Does that mean that Aunt Kokoro and Aunt Akira…?”

Their mother replied, “Yes. They have to go back and with Yuta and Eijun too.”

Yuuri frowned, “I don’t know what Grandfather thinks he’ll accomplish by ordering us around like this… but for now I’ll go along with it just to see what he wants from us.”

The man said, “A wise decision. Now please head to the car and we’ll go.”

The kids quickly said their goodbyes to their father as their parents exchanged a sad kiss like they were afraid they would never see each other. Yuuri had a knot in his stomach.

_It’s the feeling I had with Victor at the airport…_

The feeling grew stronger as they drove closer to the Tokyo suburbs and eventually arrived to a large gated mansion and two other black cars joined them and the gates opened up.

Once they parked in front of the entrance, the men in black opened their doors and Yuuri spotted his aunts and cousins gathering to meet them.

Eijun cried out, “YU-CHAN! YUURI-CHAN!”

The older cousins chuckled and embraced the sensitive boy (though technically they were just as sensitive too)

“Grandpa is a meanie! He took me out of school just as I just become the ace!”

Yuuri scowled, “Did he now?”

Yuta nodded, “He did. Same thing happen to me, just took me out of school without warning.”

Yuuri looked back to his mother then aunts, all three looked downtrodden. No doubt because they thought they never had to come back here but now…

A butler approached then and bowed to them, “Mistresses Hiroko, Kokoro, and Akira. Welcome home. And welcome Mistress Mari, and Masters Yuuri, Yuta, and Eijun.”

The sixteen year pointed, “Hey! How do you know our names?!”

The butler smirked, “Thorough research was done in advance so that we could best accommodate you of course.”

Mari sarcastically said, “So Grandpa had spies on us, good to know.”

Yuuri scowled further, now he understood why his mother never talked about her past. He hasn’t met him yet but he already dislikes his grandfather for all he’s done so far.

The butler cleared his throat, “Yes, be as that may, I have been assigned to take you to your rooms where you can settle in and prepare for dinner tonight.”

Hiroko commented, “Glad to see things haven’t changed much.” making a sigh.

Kokoro sighed as well then Akira.

The children didn’t like seeing the expression on their mothers’ faces as they were escorted inside.

Even on the inside the mansion was large and grand and it was hard not to be awestruck by it. They passed portraits, paintings, and vases on display. Then Yuta stopped at a large portrait in the hallway, inquiring, “Mom? Is that you and the aunties?”

They looked and see giving the mothers a nostalgic feeling.

The picture was of the three of them when they were much younger wearing fancy dresses.

Kokoro replied, “Yes that was us. It’s our favorite picture together since it’s the last one we enjoyed doing before things got complicated.”

The kids nodded in understanding before moving on. In no time they were given their rooms and got ready.

The dining hall was as grand as everything else in the manor. The family sat at a long table with the sisters sitting together and being close to an empty spot at the head of the table.

The butler then proclaimed, “Announcing the master of the house, Arima Danuja.” he bowed as an elderly man wearing glasses was being pushed in on a fancy wheelchair and was taken to the head of the table.

The children were surprised by the frail appearance of their grandfather while their mothers felt guilty even though they shouldn’t be.

The man addressed his daughters first, “You did not make it easy for me to find you. It was quite impressive and infuriating at the same time. And now because of that you had married below your stations, we must obtain damage control and to do that your children must live under this house and receive the proper training befitting their heritage.”

Mari muttered to Yuuri, “Classic snob behavior.”

Hiroko immediately replied, “Be as it may, Father. Our children have their own lives to live so do what you will with us, end our marriages if you have to but leave them out of this so that they can be happy in their own right. Let Yuta and Eijun go back to their schools and let Yuuri continue his skating career and the same goes for Mari on what she wants to do.”

“I am well aware of the name that Yuuri has made for himself in professional figure skating which makes him a contender in upholding the image of our family’s reputation. Same can be said for the other two boys, making themselves known to the public eye in prestigious schools, most impressive.”

“Then why take us out if they were good enough for you?!” Eijun blurted out.

Arima made an annoyed glance at the boy and coolly replied, “Because, it’s as I say you need the proper training especially when you hadn’t it at a young age. You need to catch up if we’re to introduce you to the rest of high society so that you may inherit the wealth and status of the Arima family.”

“Excuse me, Grandfather,” Yuuri bowed his head, “But I cannot give up ice-skating simply because you wish me to train to be a member of high society. I already have plans with Victor Nikiforov to coach me this season and-“

“I’m well aware of your relationship to Nikiforov and I must say that you’ll have to break off you engagement to him.”

Yuuri fell still and his heart pounded furiously making him stand while pushing the chair back, going, “What?! You can’t do that!”

“I can. I will pull any connection I have to make sure I can ruin the Russian’s career unless you agree to breaking up with him.”

Yuuri gaped and despair washed over him and slowly sat back down with tears threatening to escape him.

Hiroko started to beg, “Father please, don’t do this to my son-“

He stopped her, “Hiroko, you lost the right to bargain with me long ago when you decided to run away from your engagement party 35 years ago.”

“Because you were going to force me to marry someone I didn’t love!”

“You brought shame to the family!” he told his other daughters, “And that goes for you as well! Now you three must deal with the consequences!”

“But at the expense of our children?!” Akira shouted, “That’s crueler than cruel, Father!”

Kokoro added, “I agree! This is unfair to them the most. We’ve already lived our lives, let our children live theirs!”

“SILENCE!”

The bellow made the entire room go quiet.

Arima composed himself and calmly said, “Now we will enjoy our meal and then all of you will go to bed to rest for tomorrow we will further discuss your futures and how to prepare for them.” he began eating.

However no one else felt hungry, barely eating what was on the plate. Finally they were able to excuse themselves and headed to their rooms.

* * *

“Who does he think he is?!” Eijun declared angrily when meeting in Yuuri’s room with Yuta, “Telling you to break off your engagement, that’s wrong!”

The middle cousin nodded, “He’s right, he has no right to do that to you!”

Yuuri said, “I know, but I won’t jeopardize Victor’s career if I can avoid it. He came back to compete this year and I won’t let our grandfather stand in the way. So I will sacrifice my own happiness for his.”

“Are you going to call him then?” Yuta questioned.

“I will… eventually…”

Eijun snickered, “Yuuri-chan is being a scary-cat again.”

“Hey!” and threw a pillow at his little annoying cousin.

Eijun stuck out his tongue and threw it back.

A pillow fight soon followed after making the boys remember their summer sleepovers together.

Their mothers came in the room then giggling at the sight, bringing back so many good memories before this happened.

The boys calmed down and sat down on comforters on the floor and their mothers joined them.

Hiroko spoke, “I’m so proud at how brave you boys are about all this.” she caressed her son’s face, “My poor boy, you don’t deserve this…”

Yuuri held her hand, “I know, but I love him and I want to make sure he can keep skating.”

Kokoro hugged and kissed her son’s head, “I’m sorry your dreams were taken from you.”

Yuta repeated what Otori told him, “We do not know the way to give up our dreams… that’s what my friends and I stand for at school and I’m keeping it that way.”

Akira held her son close and uttered, “My poor baby boy… I know you worked so hard on where you were at Seidou only for it to be taken away like this.”

Eijun made a determined look, “I won’t give up. We’ll get past this like every trial we have faced in past…”

Yuuri smiled, “You’re right. This family doesn’t know when to quit, we had a few close calls sure but we kept at it and managed to obtain our dreams now we just need to keep them.”

His cousins agreed making the sisters beam.

Hiroko suggested, “How about a lullaby before going to bed?”

“Aren’t we a little old for that, Auntie?” Eijun inquired.

Yuuri nervously rubbed his neck, “He has a point Mom.”

Kokoro smirked, “I think you’ll make an exception for this…”

Hiroko then started singing a familiar tune, “ _Love's a curious thing, it often comes disguised… Look at love the wrong way, it goes unrecognized… So look with your heart, and not with your eyes… The heart understands, the heart never lies…”_

Kokoro took over, “ _Believe what it feels, and trust what it shows… Look with your heart, the heart always knows… Love is not always beautiful, not at the start… So open your arms, and close your eyes tight…”_

Akira smiled, singing, “ _Look with your heart, and when it finds love, your heart will be right… Learn from someone who knows, make sure you don't forget… Love you misunderstand is love that you'll regret…”_

The boys gawked with Yuta saying, “That’s our lullaby but it wasn’t like that before.”

Kokoro explained, “That’s because we spitted the song with you boys only hearing one part of it. So even if you were living in different places you would stay connected to each other through the song.”

They smiled at this and Yuuri sang, “ _So look with your heart, and not with your eyes… The heart can't be fooled…”_

Hiroko sang in, “ _The heart is too wise…”_

Yuta sung, “ _Forget what you think…”_

Kokoro sung too, “ _Ignore what you hear…”_

Then Eijun sings with Akira, “ _Look with your heart, it always sees clear…”_

Then together the boys sing, “ _Love is not always beautiful, not at the start…”_

The mothers finish, “ _But open your arms, and close your eyes tight… Look with your heart, and when it finds love, your heart will be right…”_

The song ends and yawns are released as Hiroko said, “Yes, we should all get some sleep now. It’s been a stressful day for all of us.”

They agreed and said their goodnights to each other and went to their own beds. Wondering what will come next to them.

* * *

Victor with Yuri Plisetsky was on a plane to Japan. Victor checked his phone again but no new messages came in. _That’s not good… he’s obviously avoiding me… Something has gone terribly wrong, I knew it…_

Finally the plane landed in Hasetsu’s airport and after hailing a taxi, the two Russian skaters got to Yu-topia Katsuki hot springs where they saw it was mostly empty with only Mr. Katsuki at the front desk and he looked like he was crying until he saw the two and put on a smile.

“Victor! Yurio! So good to see you!”

“Toshiya. It’s good to see you too, but… I couldn’t help but notice that your wife, Mari, and Yuuri aren’t around.”

The man’s smile faltered and sighs, “Please have a seat, I’ll explain everything.”

After one storytelling session later, Victor frowned and said, “I see… so that’s the reason why he hasn’t called me. His grandfather has no doubt forced him to stay and won’t be able to return to skating because of it.”

Yurio commented, “That sucks beyond compare. At least my grandpa lets me follow my dreams, but this pig is selfishly hording Katsudon to himself for his own purpose and that’s seriously mess up! Like who does that to their own grandson?! That’s sickening!”

“I quite agree, Yurio.” the older skater says, “He’s keeping my Yuuri locked away from the rest of the world and I don’t like that at all!”

Toshiya sighed again, “Hiroko and I knew it couldn’t last forever… When we met it took her a long time to open about her past and admitted to me she was hiding from her father and she had to take care of her younger sisters. So when we started this business together we managed to stay low until Yuuri brought in publicity thanks to his skating career. Naturally we don’t regret it because we’re very proud of our son.”

Victor nodded with a smile.

“So really we knew this day would come, we’re just sorry you had to be dragged into it too.”

“I don’t care about that, I’m grateful for Yuuri being in my life. I’m willing to do anything to get him back.”

Toshiya sadly smiled, “My son is lucky to have you, Victor. I just feel bad for his cousins that have to go through this too.”

“His cousins?”

“Right, both are younger and they’re in high school. But I’m sure at this time they were taken out and had to go with their mothers.”

Victor frowned then asked, “Tell me, where do they go to school?”

Though confused, he gave him the information.

Later, after taking a soak in the hot springs, Victor and Yurio settled in for the night and seeing the look on the older skater, Yurio suspiciously asked, “You got some sort of crazy plan don’t you?”

Victor smirked with one finger to his mouth, “Maybe, but I won’t know for sure until after the field trips.”

“Huh?! Field trips?! What the fu-“

“Night Yurio!” going straight to his room.


	3. Meetings

That morning in the Kao Council, they gathered by a laptop Nanjo had out and were gapping at the information he had on.

“According to the research Fuyusawa conducted, Hoshitani is the grandson to Arima Danuja.”

“Arima?!” Tengenji shouted, “But that’s one of the oldest families in Japan!”

Kitahara laughed out loud, “Looks like he was a thoroughbred too without you realizing it!”

Tsukigami pointed, “They may not come from an artistic background like us, but they are still important.”

Nanjo mentioned, “Not only that, but apparently his cousin is Katsuki Yuuri, Japan’s famous ice-skater.”

“SAY WHAT?!” causing a major uproar.

Meanwhile another school was getting similar info as the baseball team met in the dorm cafeteria. Nabe mentioned the Arima name causing the team to lash out on Sawamura being rich all this time.

“And his cousin is the famous ice-skater, Katsuki Yuuri.”

Kuramochi shrieked, “Gah! That bastard! He could have gotten us the autograph of a pro all this time!”

“He also has another cousin that’s attending the famous music school, Ayanagi Academy.”

Speaking of said school…

“And his other cousin is currently at Seidou Academy.”

Hachiya inquired, “Isn’t that the sport school that won nationals recently?”

“That be them, and Hoshitani’s cousin was the head pitcher from all those magazines on display.”

“Dang! Hoshitani’s family is amazing!” Inumine piped up.

Tatsumi gestured, “Is it really all that surprising? Given how far Hoshitani has come in this school?”

Kuga nodded, “He’s right.”

Back at Seidou…

Nabe pointed, “There’s more, it isn’t much but it gives us an idea of what Sawamura and his family are facing right now. His mother was the youngest of three daughters in the Arima family and those three daughters disappeared together at the same time around 35 years ago.”

Miyuki added, “No doubt it was to escape the life they were force to be a part of. Can’t blame them. So basically they had to keep a low profile and by taking their husbands’ names they were able to hide longer up to this point.”

Meanwhile at Ayanagi, they came to the same conclusion.

Nanjo said, “There was always speculation that the Arima girls went aboard to further their schooling but well its apparent now that wasn’t the case.”

Tengenji questioned, “So what’s the next step? How do we get Hoshitani back?”

In Seidou, Zono asked a similar question.

“So now that we know this, how do we get Sawamura back?”

At that moment both schools were quiet and were at a loss of what to do.

Both Nabe and Nanjo said, “I don’t know…”

Little did they know their answer was soon about to come.

* * *

The baseball team finished their practice when suddenly a tall gray-haired man with a scowling blond teenager behind him was approaching the school and instantly they recognized them and gawked.

Kuramochi pointed and sputtered, “T-that’s Victor Nikiforov and Yuri Plisetsky!”

Harucchi inquired with a raised brow, “What are they doing here?”

Miyuki smirked, “Let’s go find out.”

The two famous skaters walked into the coach’s office and the three listened in at the door.

Victor started, “It’s my understanding that Yuuri’s younger cousin, Sawamura Eijun attends this school, may we see him?”

The coach sighed, “I wish you could Mr. Nikiforov but he’s already gone.”

“Ah, I thought so. I was hoping to meet him before it was too late but oh well…”

They went to the door to open it but the trio fell forward on the floor. The coach started scolding them but Miyuki quickly got to the point, “You’re trying to get Sawamura’s cousin back right? Well we want our ace back so count us in.”

Victor was taken aback at first but a smile formed on his face.

After quick introductions and some insults from Yurio which Kuramochi was quick to rebut making them fast friends and exchanged numbers. Now they were sitting in the office as Rei served them drinks.

Both Victor and Miyuki drank coffee as the man questioned the third year of what Sawamura was like and the student was quick to answer by telling him stories of Eijun’s first year here of his fortitude and determination to be the ace and slowly but surely his hard work started paying off.

Victor smiled, _Sounds very much like my Yuuri, a family trait it seems._

Miyuki mentioned, “But it’s not just his skills that make him great, he knows how to boost the team’s morale when things get bad, a natural leader on the field but I would never say that to his face.”

Haruichi chuckled, “Keeps him from having a big head.”

Kuramochi rolled his eyes, “No kidding.”

Yurio humphed, “Make sure you keep him in his place then.”

The green-haired boy slyly grinned, “Oh I intend to, if he ever comes back.” he frowned.

Victor stated, “You are all true comrades. A team that is willing to stay together deserves all the wins you have.”

Miyuki smiled, “That means a lot coming from you sir, being the international winner that you are.”

“You’re welcome.” sipping the last of his drink.

Yurio questioned, “So old man are we going to see the pig’s other cousin now?”

“Well since Eijun isn’t here, chances are his cousin Yuta is gone too.”

Miyuki suggested, “But by going you might be able to pick up a lead and if you let me, I would like to go too.” he faced his teachers, “And before you protest, Kuramochi and Zono can take over in my place till we can get this squared away.”

Kuramochi smirked, “Hey I got no complaints, being captain in your steed sounds like fun.”

The catcher bowed to the skater, “So please, sir, let me come with you.”

Victor smiled and patted the boy’s back, “As long as it’s alright with your teachers then of course.”

Kataoka and Rei exchanged unsure looks before the coach pinched the brim of his nose and sighed, “Fine. But you get one week, understand?”

Miyuki declared, “Yes sir! Understood!”

* * *

The Kao Council was full of gloom. They sat silently in the room, still thinking of ways to get their friend back and then to their luck the council from their first year arrived with only Otori’s fraternal twin brother, Hiragi Tsubasa being absent since he was still overseas.

Akatsuki stated, “You were lucky that we were able to find time in our busy schedules to meet like this.”

Nayuki bowed humbly to him, “We thank you, sir!”

Otori patted his former underling, “Think nothing of it, as we are alumni we have a better chance of doing something while the rest of you are stuck in school.”

Kuga asked, “So you know everything we sent you?”

The man nodded, “I do. In fact it was so handy that I was able to locate where the Arima mansion is.”

There was excited chatter from this then suddenly a voice they didn’t recognize spoke out, “Just what we needed to hear.”

They turned around and to their surprise a light brown haired boy with glasses about the age of the current council was leaning against the doorway with a smirk.

Tengenji started, “Who the hell are you-“ but stopped when seeing an older man going to the boy and everyone held in their breath with Akatsuki almost fainting at seeing their famous unexpected guest.

Victor laughed it off, “Please excuse my friend here, but we’re so happy to hear that we’re on the right track in achieving our goal.”

Once more introductions were made then Team Otori and their old mentor engaged in a conversation with Victor and Miyuki, telling them all about Hoshitani’s incredible exploits that happened in the last two years making the two exchange a look as if saying, _Yup, it’s definitely a family trait…_

Otori questioned, “So you know his cousins?”

Miyuki said, “Just Sawamura. He’s my team’s pitcher while I’m the catcher.”

“And as you probably know, aside from being Yuuri’s coach, I’m his fiancé too.”

Otori asked, “And they’re already gone too?”

They nodded.

The lavender hair declared, “Well that settles it. Would you care to team with us?”

The two smiled as Victor replied, “We’d be honored.”

* * *

Otori took Victor and Miyuki to his favorite café so they could make plans on scoping out the Arima manor tomorrow. All the while exchanging stories on the cousins, and surprised to learn how much alike they were in terms of being there to witness the extraordinary changes the cousins went through, each a star in their own right.

Miyuki then pointed, “Hey isn’t it strange that we’re older than them too? Granted I’m only a year older than Sawamura but for us to this involved in their lives is very interesting.”

Victor commented, “That’s good point. But I have my own reasons on why I’m close to Yuuri…”

Otori slightly smiled, “Actually… so do I…”

The two stared incredulously at him.

The man chuckled and stirred his drink, expressing, “It was a rainy day during one of our school’s festivals and I was dancing on an outdoor stage, trying to perfect a routine, I had no idea he was watching me, just a middle school kid at the time but he was taken in by my performance. So much so he got into the academy just so he could fulfill his dream of being on the same stage as me. All the time I trained him and the team, he didn’t know I was his Prince Charming until the next year during rehearsals of my graduation play. We stayed in touch and I bided my time waiting for him to graduate. But then…”

“This happened.” Miyuki filled the blanks, clenching his cup.

Victor touched his heart, “What a sweet story. Almost reminds me of how Yuuri and I got together, even if he was drunk and he can’t remember asking me to be his coach in the first place.”

Miyuki chuckled, “I can top that, Sawamura was touring Seidou in his final middle school year when he blatantly insulted one of our third year batters and he challenged that he could strike him out. That’s when I volunteered to catch for him. Honestly I had no idea what I was getting myself into at the time.”

Both men chuckled, knowing what he means.

Then without realizing it, the teen started going into a daze, “His pitches were unlike any other’s I’ve felt with my glove… There’s something about the way we connect on the field… The way his eyes shine whenever he’s about to pitch, it’s an amazing sight to see… A sight I want to see again and again… Our time was limited already, I just wanted this to be our final moment together…” he looked down not seeing the shared look on the men’s faces as if saying.

_So that’s how it is…_

Suddenly Victor’s phone rang and he answered it, “Ah Yurio! Did you spread the word?”

“ _Yeah, and Phichit is treading it now on social media to get Katsudon’s fans aware of the situation.”_

“Excellent. The more support the better.”

“ _Phichit also said he’ll be joining us and Chris too.”_

“My goodness! Did you tell them they shouldn’t have to?”

“ _I did! But they wanted to give their support firsthand which is sappy by the way. So since you two get your best friends from the ice, I asked Otabek to join too and thankfully he agreed!”_

Victor giggled behind his fingers, teasing, “Probably because he wants to spend time with you, Yurio.”

“ _Gross old man! Don’t imply it like that!”_

“Alright, thanks for letting me know this. See you back at the hotel.” he hung up.

Otori got up, “It’s late, I’ll see you tomorrow at the station?”

Miyuki nodded, “We’ll be there.”

“Great. Until then.” and he left.


	4. Gathering in One Place

The mansion was spacious and was surrounded by a large wall fence. The three kept staring at it, wondering how they could get in. They already tried the front gate but as expected, they were denied entrance through the intercom.

Finally they found a tree and began climbing it, making sure the branches were secure they sat on them while hiding behind the leaves and got a good look to the inside. There was a gorgeous landscape with plentiful flowers and shrubbery, with a gazebo and fountain. And in the gazebo was Yuuri, Yuta, and Eijun having a tea lesson from the butler.

The butler tsked, “No, Master Eijun, stick out your pinky.”

“But it’s so hard!” the boy complained.

Yuta then nervously moved around, almost dropping the tea pot.

“Careful, Master Yuta!” taking the pot from him.

“Sorry…” he sheepishly rubbed his neck.

Yuuri stared hopelessly at the silverware in front of him, not sure which one he should use when eating the tea cakes.

The butler sighed, “This one, Master Yuuri.” pointing to the right fork.

Needless to say the lesson wasn’t going well.

Finally the cousins were granted some downtime and they layed down on the grass sighing in relief.

Eijun shouted, “This is worst then Boss giving the team extra laps!”

Miyuki snorted under his breath.

Yuta moaned, “I take extra dance practice over tea lessons any day!”

Yuuri groaned, “Even training with Victor was never this intense!”

Victor huffed and whispered, “Should I feel insulted?”

Yuta questioned, “Remember when we were kids and used to watch the clouds and guess what shape they were?”

Eijun smiled widely, “Yeah! And look there’s one that looks like a bunny!” pointing up.

“There’s one that looks like a pork cutlet bowl, hmmm.” Yuuri licked his lips.

Yuta complained, “Aw, don’t make us hungry Yu-Yu.”

The trio in the tree had to stifle their laughter with Victor uttering, “Yu-Yu, I’ll have to remember that…”

Otori muttered, “It’s so cute seeing them like this.”

Miyuki agreed with him, “I know, right?”

Victor said, “Their bond as cousins is strong. Just look how close together they are and they’re communicating like old friends would.”

Then they heard Yuuri say, “Nervous about the party Grandfather’s planning for us this weekend?”

Yuta nodded and sat up, “Yeah, it’s our introduction to high society, who wouldn’t be?”

Eijun sat up too and inquired, “How about we pretend we’re sick?”

Yuuri said while sitting up, “That could work for one of us; it would be suspicious if all three of us was suddenly ill. But even still, it’s best not to anger Grandfather since he’s counting on all of us being there.”

They sighed.

Yuta then asked their older cousin, “Did you tell him yet?”

Yuuri held his knees to his chest, “No… I don’t have strength to tell him that Grandpa wants me to break off the engagement… I just can’t do it!” he buries his face in his legs.

Victor felt his heart stop and thought, _So that’s why…_ seeing his Yuuri cry wishing he could be down there comforting him instead of his cousins right now.

Yuta and Eijun hugged their big brother hoping it would ease the pain.

Yuuri released muffle sobs, “I miss him… I miss him so much…”

His younger cousins started crying too, with Yuta saying, “I miss my friends, Ayanagi, and… Otori-sempai…”

Eijun blubbered, “I-I-I miss my f-f-friends too! And Seidou! And…” his lips trembled before shouting, “Miyuki-sempai!”

And all three sobbed harder, ending up in a muddled pile.

In the tree, the three people were floored by the declarations especially Miyuki who was clenching his heart and muttered, “Sawamura… you idiot… why…? Why did you cry my name like that?”

Otori mentioned, “Another family trait it would seem.”

Victor simply said, “Indeed.” then he started climbing down with the other two following. Once they were down, he told them, “You know what needs to be done.”

They nodded.

Otori started, “We infiltrate that party…”

“And we get to them.” Miyuki finished.

Victor smiled, “Correct.”

* * *

Infiltrating took a lot of work. Those that had connections to the rich and famous had to call in favors just so they could be invited to the party.

Tengenji, the Tsukigami brothers, and Hiragi especially were able to get invites due to their family standings. Takigawa Chris with his growing frame in the baseball world was able to get an invite. And naturally, the professional ice-skaters got invitations.

And all of them were allowed to bring a guest.

Miyuki will of course be Chris’s guest while Otori would be his brother’s guest. Tengenji and Tsukigami will bring Nayuki and Kuga. And Victor invited Yakov, hoping that by having the older man there they would have a better idea of how to handle Yuuri’s grandfather.

All was set; they just needed one thing…

“No.” Miyuki crossed his arms while they were in a men’s department store.

Victor inquired, “Why not?”

“I don’t accept charity. I’ll just rent a tux for the night.”

“Ah… I see now…” he smirked, “You’re the type that works his way to the top.”

“Damn straight I am. I never had to ask for anything that wasn’t mine because I earned it no matter what.”

“That’s fair. So then why not just think of it as a gift from me to you?”

“Then I would have ask why. It’s not my birthday and there are no special events we share so really it would be a waste.”

Takigawa Chris sighed, “Miyuki… Victor is doing something nice for you so why don’t you just let him?”

“Because it’s not right. When am I ever going to wear something that fancy again?”

Chris smiled and patted his shoulder, “You’d be surprised. You’re already being scouted right? Being the prodigy catcher that you are, so trust me when I say once you get to university, people will be inviting you to all sorts of parties. So think of this as an investment in your future, you’ll be grateful for it.”

Miyuki thought it over, “I guess that makes sense…”

Victor exchanged a smile with the older catcher, and then slowly asked, “So does that mean…?”

The teen sighed in defeat, “Fine, you win.” and started looking at the tuxedos on display.

* * *

The night of the party arrived, the Arima Mansion’s gates was wide open as people dressed in elegant gowns and tuxs poured into the glistening ballroom while servants went around serving drinks and food and the orchestra was playing in the background.

Christophe Giacometti let out a whistle, “My, your fiancé’s grandfather certainly knows how to go all out. Seems like wanting the finer things in life is hereditary.” making a wink at his longtime rival and friend.

Victor smirked, “So it would seem.”

Phichit scanned the crowds, “I don’t see him yet.”

Hiragi mentioned, “That’s because they’re the guests of honor and will show up with the head of the family.”

Otori commented, “A tiring custom, wouldn’t you agree, brother?”

Hiragi rolled his eyes, “That might be true but don’t forget that I’m here as an embassy on behalf of the Hiragi name. So please behavior yourself accordingly if you wish to see your princess right now.”

His twin chuckled, “I’ll try.”

Sure enough everyone started mingling around, until a butler on top of a balcony overlooking the room, called out.

“May I have your attention please!”

The guests turned their heads and bodies as the butler pronounced, “I present Arima Danuja and his lovely daughters, Hiroko, Koroko, and Akira!”

The group saw an elderly man in a throne-like wheelchair and his middle-aged daughters came forward on the balcony as claps went throughout the ballroom.

Arima spoke, “Thank you esteem guests. And welcome to my home. This party is not only to celebrate my daughters’ return but to officially introduce my grandchildren to all of you.”

There were mutters as Arima proclaimed, “Without further ado I give you, my eldest granddaughter, Katsuki Mari.”

On cue Mari came onto the balcony with her hair up, wearing a dazzling dress while curtsying before the audience and started going down the adjoined stairs.

Arima continued, “My eldest grandson, Katsuki Yuuri.”

Victor’s heart skipped when seeing his beloved dressed in the finest tuxedo with his hair pulled back like when he performs on the ice. He could also see the dead look in his eyes as he bowed to the crowd. But when Yuuri looked up, their eyes locked from a distance and he gasped with his eyes lighting up at seeing his love standing there. He walked down as his grandfather announced his cousin.

“My second grandson, Hoshitani Yuta.”

Yuta did the same thing as his cousins and bowed. Nayuki wanted to call out and wave to him but Tengenji had to stop him and reminded him of the protocol.

Then he walked down to join Yuuri and Mari as Arima announced, “And finally, my last grandson, Sawamura Eijun.”

There was a pause but no one came.

Miyuki face-palmed, _Sawamura I know you didn’t want to come but-_

Suddenly there was a rustling and a crash upstairs as a panting Eijun came up and swiftly bowed.

The catcher sighed. _Of course he would run late…_

With a flushed face, Sawamura joined his cousins.

Arima cleared his throat and declared, “My grandchildren!”

Applause rang out and the ball commenced as a man requested Mari to a dance and she accepted and other couples joined them.

Yuuri tried getting pass the crowds, finding the one person he wants to see.

“Yuuri!” Victor called out and rushed to him.

The skater smiled brightly and called back, “Victor!”

The two embraced, happy to be in each other’s arms once more.

Meanwhile Yuta and Eijun wondered where Yuuri went when suddenly Yuta was ambushed by four people he recognized all too well.

He gasped happily, “Guys! You’re here!”

Tengenji ruffled his hair, “Of course we would be, you boor!”

Nayuki hugged him from behind, “I missed you so much!”

Hoshitani nearly cried, “So did I!” hugging him back.

Eijun was about to butt in when suddenly arms grabbed him and covered his mouth while dragging him outside to the gardens.

He struggled, demanding he be let go until he heard his captor’s voice and froze.

“Oi, don’t you think you should be less demanding when someone kidnaps you?”

He slowly turned to see the usual smirk on Miyuki Kazuya’s face and suddenly was overwhelmed with tears as he clutched onto his sempai.

Miyuki hugged him, “Hey now, don’t start that…”

Sawamura trembled, “I’m just… so happy that you’re here.”

The catcher chuckled, “Well then you’ll be happier to know that Chris is here too.”

As predicted Sawamura’s spirits lifted up tenfold, “He is?! Yaaaayyy!”

Back in the ballroom, Yuuri was shocked by his fellow skaters being here too. With Phichit updating him that ice-skating fans on social media are demanding for Yuuri’s return.

Yuuri stammered, “But how did you even…?”

Victor slyly smiled, “We made some new friends that helped us…” and he lifted a glass to where Chris, Haruto, Hiragi, and Otori were who smiled back and raised their glasses too.

Yuuri gaped at the exchange, confused on who those people were.

Victor laughed and explained, “They’re friends of your cousins.”

His pupil gawked, “What?!”

“Yuuri! Yuuri!” two young voices called him and Eijun and Yuta rushed to him and each grabbed his arms, “You have to meet my friends!”

The boys paused and stared intensely at the other with Yuta starting slowly, “Ei-chan… I saw him first…”

“No! I did!” the youngest retorted and pulled his older cousin’s arm.

Yuta did the same and poor Yuuri was being used like a tug-a-war rope.

Victor started guffawing.

“It’s not funny Victor!”

Phichit was giggling and took pictures on his phone.

Miyuki saw this and laughed hysterically while clutching his sides.

With his arms getting tired, Yuuri begged, “Come on guys, you’re going to make a scene!”

“Sawamura.”

“Hoshitani.”

By those voices alone they stopped what they were doing and released their cousin to face their ex-mentors.

Yuta blushed when seeing Otori while Eijun had stars in his eyes and exclaimed, “Chris-sempai!” giving him a hug.

“Otori-sempai…” he uttered.

“Hey boy…” putting a hand on his cheek.

“I… I can’t believe you’re here too…”

Otori smiled and asked, “You wanna dance with me?”

The boy’s green eyes lit up, “Yes, of course!”

They took each other’s hands and made their way onto the dance floor to get in position.

Eijun and Yuuri gawked at the sight, with the younger asking the older, “Yuuri-chan, is that…?”

“Yes, I believe it is…” he smiled.

“The high-schooler he never stopped talking about!”

Mari joined them with a drink in her hand, “Oh, so that’s the guy he kept gushing about five years ago.”

Yuta’s friends joined then with Kuga saying, “That’s right and you’ll see why in a minute.”

They watched the scene unfold as Otori and Yuta began to dance their dance to on looking spectators.

His cousins and everyone else were in awe to the whole thing while the current and former students of Ayanagi were making knowing smirks. It looked like the two had wings and their feathers spread everywhere on the dance floor.

Victor whispered to Yuuri, “Talent just runs in the family doesn’t it?”

Yuuri slightly blushed, “It’s more than that actually…” he looked to Eijun whose cheeks were tinted pink too and he nodded at him.

Victor was confused by the exchange. It was a secret that only the cousins shared and it made him curious to find out what it was.

When the dance was completed, the audience clapped and cheered. With the cousins clapping and cheering the loudest.

“That was incredible, Yu-chan!” Eijun jumped at him.

Yuta laughed then he introduces his friends to his family. Eijun then did the same and Yuuri followed. By then it was apparently clear that their circle of friends has met before and it was all for the sake of helping them making the guys feel very touched.

More mingling happened afterwards as the cousins, Victor, Otori, and Miyuki sat around a table.

Mari still drinking from her glass, pointed, “These three always got into trouble as kids.”

Victor lit up, “Really? Do tell…” he smirked, leaning against the table.

“Mari!” they whined, “You promised you would never tell!”

“Hey I promised I wouldn’t tell our mothers, these guys don’t count.”

They made an eerily similar pout together, yet another family trait.

Mari continued, “One summer in Nagano, they went exploring in the woods when they shouldn’t have. They got lost for two whole days.”

Miyuki of course laughed making Eijun fume.

“Hey that was a very traumatic experience! I was only eight at the time! Stop laughing, you bastard!”

“Ha! I could tell you worst experiences and you had it way worst last year, remember?” his voice went soft at the end.

Sawamura eyes widen and they went downcast, “Yeah I do…”

Yuuri and Yuta had sad looks and touched his back.

Victor and Otori exchanged looks as Miyuki elaborated, “He had the yips. That is to say he had a mental breakdown during a stressful game. It took him awhile to get back on his feet.”

Yuta sighed, “Yeah, last year was rough on all of us… While my cousin was recovering his mental state, the Kao Council was having some serious issues of how things should have been done. Something we never want repeating.”

Mari mentioned to her brother, “And you were trying to get out of your slum of losing the GPF the previous year right?”

Yuuri sighed as well, “It’s true… That moment almost made me retire for good.”

Eijun uttered, “I almost lost baseball…”

Yuta quietly said, “And I almost lost the will to dance…”

Mari stated, “But you didn’t. That’s the point. All three of you got past it and that’s all that matters. Besides…” she slightly smirked, briefly glancing at the three across the table, “Weren’t there certain someones that help kept you going?”

The three jerked up and went beet red, shouting, “NO!” surprising the other three guys.

 _They’re definitely hiding something together…_ Victor thought.

A shout suddenly happened then making them turn their heads to see Arima and Yakov having a row like they knew each other already…

“Victor…”

“I see it, looks like Yakov failed to mention something to me…”

They both got up and went to the older men.


	5. Compromise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me if this feels too deus ex machina.

“You stubborn jackass! You only want to end their engagement is because you’re trying to get back at me!”

“And what if it is! I have no qualms of my grandson marrying him otherwise as it would be quite the adventitious marriage that would have benefited the entire family name. It’s the fact that he’s associated to you is the real problem!”

Yuuri gapped, “That’s why?!”

Victor frowned, “Yakov… is there something you want to tell us?”

Yakov pointed, “This bastard and I use to attend the same boarding school. We were friends.”

Arima bitterly mentioned, “But we could have been more had you not rejected me…”

This caused the couple to have blank stares.

“Okay… was not expecting that.” Yuuri voiced out loud.

Yakov rubbed his temple, “It’s because I couldn’t return your feelings since I was already in love with Lilia.”

Yuuri waved his hands trying to grasp the situation, “Wait-wait-wait, Grandfather you were actually in love with Yakov?!”

Victor snorted behind his hand, “I honestly don’t see the appeal.”

Yakov went red and retorted, “Vitya! How dare you say that! I wasn’t always like this!”

Arima sighed fondly, a sight that put off the couple, “It’s true… he was the most gorgeous guy in the entire school… The only one I ever loved…”

Yuuri furrowed his brow, “But what about Grandmother?”

“That was an arrange marriage, but we came fond of each other and she became my friend I just couldn’t love her any further than that. The only reason we had three daughters was because she wanted a family and I don’t regret having them it was just… how do I put it? Awkward at the time.”

Yuuri nodded in understanding and slowly asked, “So… you’re gay too?”

Arima slowly nodded.

Yakov then said, “You really are stupid, you know that? Taking your insecurities out on your own family like this…”

Danuja scowled, “It was expected of me as the head of the family to continue the traditions set before me. But I had always pictured a different life before that… but you wouldn’t know that…” turning his head away.

Hiroko suddenly appeared, “And it didn’t help that mother passed away making it harder to raise us, is that right?”

Arima nodded again, “Yes. Without her I was lost on what to do. But your leaving didn’t help matters either.”

“Yes, you’re right. At the time I was doing what I thought was the only way but still it wasn’t fair to leave you alone like that. I think we both made some bad decisions that brought us to this terrible point.”

Yakov said, “So, now that we cleared that up, what do you plan to do next?”

Yuuri and Victor looked on in concern.

Arima stayed silent until he addressed Victor, “Don’t think I know you tampered with my guest list Mr. Nikiforov… You’re quite the shrewd one…” his eyes glinted.

Victor replied with a smile, “I’ll take that as a compliment, sir!”

“Indeed, someone like you would fit very well into this family.”

Their eyes widen as Yuuri uttered happily, “You mean… Victor and I… can stay together?”

“Yes.”

They started to celebrate when Arima held a hand up, “But I have a condition. For two months you must stay in Japan to attend other events under the Arima name since I have already formally introduced you. You can resume your training as a skater but it would have to be nearby, is that agreeable?”

They blinked then looked at each other.

Victor said, “I think that would work out, we’ll just skate at the Ice Castle again.”

Yuuri inquired, “Are you sure?”

“Yes I’m sure.” he took his ring hand and kissed it, “I will do anything for you, Yuuri…” then asked his coach, “Will you be alright with it, Yakov?”

The older man sighed, “Don’t have much of a choice, do I… This stubborn fool just won’t let the past go…” eying Arima.

Then surprisingly the elder man stuck his tongue out causing them to gape and before long laughter rang out.

By then Hiragi came up to them and bowed to Arima, “Forgive me for overhearing but I have request to ask of you Arima-san.”

“Yes?”

“I am Hiragi Tsubasa. My grandfather is Hiragi Sougen.”

“I know Sougen, and I am aware of his grandsons’ reputations. You are a fine young man.”

“Thank you, sir. My brother is also with me tonight and he knows your grandson, Hoshitani Yuta quite well especially during their time together at Ayanagi. So much so that they have gotten close, _very close_ if you know what I mean…”

Arima’s eyes widen and looked to see where Yuta was, talking with a lavender haired man. Hiragi looked in the same direction, stating, “That would be him.”

They faced each other again as he continued, “Since you are allowing the engagement of your other grandson to another man, I hope you would indulge me in offering my brother’s hand to your grandson, Yuta.”

The five people were stunned to say the least. 

Arima finally said, “Well I must say, I wasn’t expecting that... And you do come from a very respectable family, that it would certainly benefit our families by making this marriage a reality. Please bring them here.”

The younger man nodded and beckoned Otori and Yuta. Once they were up to speed, Yuta gasped and covered his mouth in shock while Otori glared at his brother.

Hiragi merely replied, “Don’t look at me like that. Had you had your way it would have taken you forever to propose.”

Arima mentioned, “Besides I think it’s a splendid idea.”

Yuta gawked, “Y-you do?!”

“Yes, it’s an excellent merger between the Hiragi-Otoris and the Arimas. The only thing I ask of you is that you attend social events and gatherings for the next two months while you’re at school.”

“I can go back to school?!” his eyes gleamed.

“Yes you may, now that I know you have managed to ally yourself with powerful people you have my blessing.”

Without warning, Yuta hugged him, going, “Oh thank you-thank you-thank you, Grandpa! Thank you!”

Everyone around them laughed.

Then when Yuta let go he asked with a serious expression, “But what about Eijun? Can he go back to his school?”

There was a pause and the cousins waited with baited breath.

“Well… since he hasn’t made important connections like you both have, he’ll have to stay and-“

“Don’t say that!” Yuuri yelled, “It’s not fair that we are allowed to resume our lives while he remains trapped here!”

Yuta asked, “Why not give him the same condition as us?”

Arima touched his chin and pondered, “I suppose I could… but… if you two are already in respectable relationships, it will be expected of him to do the same. Which means he’ll have to choose a betroth within the next two months.”

“That soon?!” both Yuuri and Yuta exclaimed.

Victor questioned, “Can it at least be anyone?” exchanging a nod with Otori.

“Yes, say a promising upcoming baseball athlete that’s regarded as a genius by his peers and fans alike?”

“Depends… does he come from a prominent family?”

They winced as Otori replied, “No, I don’t think so, his family name is Miyuki.”

“Miyuki, uh? Never heard of them.”

Victor cringed thinking he lost Miyuki’s only chance to be with Eijun.

“Is that him?” the elder asked.

They turned to look at Eijun and Miyuki conversing back at the table then the latter said something with a sneaky smile making the former fume and shout at him.

“Yes. He’s Eijun’s teammate at Seidou.” Yuta answered.

“Please Grandfather, won’t you give him a chance to prove himself?”

Arima mulled over their words, thinking long and hard and finally said, “I will have to think on it some more.”

They nodded; it wasn’t guaranteed that Miyuki could try for Eijun’s affections but it was a start that they hope it will be allowed in the end.

The party continued on till it started dying down. During that time, Eijun was given the go-ahead to return to Seidou making him so happy that he jumped on Miyuki making him nearly blush and had to push the pitcher away.

The cousins still spent the night at the manor, but tomorrow they could go back their regular lives with of course the terms and conditions set before them.


	6. Family Time On the Ice

Eijun’s comeback shocked everyone that morning in the dorm cafeteria. Making the entire team rejoice.

At Ayanagi, a similar celebration happened with the Kao Council applauding at Yuta’s return. 

Meanwhile Yuuri and Victor were back in Hasetsu already at the Ice Castle to resume the training they left in St. Petersburg.

The days rolled on, and the cousins kept in touch still and then Yuuri made a suggestion that they come to Hasetsu on the weekend to watch the new routine he’s made and that they could invite Otori and Miyuki along.

Naturally, Otori accepted but Miyuki…

They were practicing in the bullpen, as the catcher questioned, “Why would they want me to come?” catching the ball and throwing it back.

“Don’t know.” Eijun started his pitch again and threw it, “But Yuta will be there with Otori-kun, I just thought maybe…” he turned his head away.

“Do you want me to come with you?”

He pouted, “As long as you don’t make me beg, then yeah.”

Miyuki blinked in bewilderment before saying, “Okay then.” he smiled.

Sawamura’s eyes gleamed, feeling so pleased.

* * *

They were watching on the sidelines at the rink while Yuuri twirled and jumped. Then they heard an excited shriek, turning to see Nishigori Yuuko rushing to the younger cousins, pulling them in a suffocating hug.

“I can’t believe you’re really here! You’ve gotten so big!”

“Yuuko!” they whined, “Not so tight!”

“Oh sorry!” she let go to let them catch their breath.

Miyuki was of course laughing making Eijun glare at him. As Otori and Victor chuckled behind their hands.

Yuuri skated over as quick introductions were made and Yuuko gushed over the three cousins then said.

“I’ll never forget when we first taught these two to skate!”

That shocked Miyuki and Otori while Eijun eeps knowing what’ll come next.

His catcher slowly started, “Oh Sawamura…” making a sly grin, “is there something you want to share with me?”

“No,” he squeaked, “Not particularly…”

Victor was naturally intrigued by this and questioned, “What’s their highest skill level on the ice?”

Yuuri replied, “They’re average but really good.”

Yuta added, “Yeah we never did get into ice-skating that much. Not when Yuuri was better at it than us.”

Otori challenged, “Well then we should put that to the test…”

Yuuko gasped, “Yes! You three can perform your routine from our Christmas Ice Show eight years ago!” pulling out her phone, “I got the photos downloaded right here!”

The three outsiders peaked in interest by that info while the cousins blanched at the suggestion making them hastily protest.

“Oh I got to see this now!” Victor declared.

Miyuki laughed, “Me too!”

Eijun and Yuta flushed deep red wanting to crawl into a hole and die while Yuuri pleaded with Yuuko to not show them the pictures.

But it was too late.

Miyuki bursted out laughing, holding his sides, “Sawamura, you’re so adorable in that flower costume!” wiping his tears.

Victor gushed, “Why Yuuri! I had no idea of how cute you were as a teen!”

Otori nodded, “You’re precious as ever, Yuta. Maybe even more.”

But the cousins weren’t listening to them as they went into a corner with darkness surrounding them.

Yuuko noticed and retorted, “Oh come on don’t be like that! Your Waltz of the Flowers received a standing ovation that night! Don’t you remember?! People couldn’t stop talking about it!”

That got Kazuya to stop chortling, raising a brow, “That good, uh?”

“Yeah! And I still have the music for it!”

Victor ordered, “Put it in, I must see this marvelous performance firsthand.”

“So do I.” Otori said.

Eijun started crawling away, “You can’t make me!”

Miyuki grabbed him and threatened, “Do it or I will tell the Coach to bench you next game.”

The pitcher gasped in horror, thinking, _He would! That sadistic bastard would make good on his word!_ Then got up fuming, stomping away to the locker rooms and Yuta followed after him.

Yuuri inquired to Miyuki, “Okay, I know Eijun has told me a lot about you that I thought was mere exaggeration but after just seeing that…” he frowned, “I’m starting to think he was right…”

The catcher merely smiled, “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

* * *

Within minutes, the three cousins warmed up on the ice.

Victor eyed the teenagers’ form, feeling impress by their flexibility.

“This explains so much.” both Otori and Miyuki ended up saying.

The lavender haired man expressed, “Yuta was clumsy on stage most of the time but his form and agility was able to make up for that. Him having ice-skating in his background certainly makes sense.”

“Yeah, Sawamura was always strangely flexible compared to the rest to the team at Seidou, and he’s clumsy too. Him being an ice-skater helps puts things in perspective.”

“And that stamina!” all three said surprising each other.

“Okay this is getting too weird, it’s like they’re the same person!” Kazuya declared.

“Hm, it sure seems like it.” Otori mentioned.

Victor defended, “But they are cousins so it’s not really that strange. They just happen to share a lot of things in common.”

“I hope that’s the case…” the teen put his hands together on the ice rink wall.

Once they were done warming up, they got into position with Yuuri in the middle, Yuta on the right and Eijun on the left.

Staying quiet, Yuuko started the music. Tchaikovsky’s Waltz of the Flowers played.

Then like graceful ballerinas, the three spun around painting a picture of them being beautiful flowers.

It made the three onlookers’ hearts beating faster and nearly held in their breaths.

Yuuri slowly raised his arms up while Yuta and Eijun held their arms out and crisscrossed on the ice to switch places. All three held hands making a circle and spinning together before letting go and twirled on their own. Both teens raised a leg and held it out while still spinning around. Yuuri then made a double axel triple toe loop. Then they went back to doing the circle before breaking apart but keep having joined hands as the three faced their audience as the music came to a stop.

There was emotionless stares making the cousins nervous and Yuta asked, “So… how did we do?”

They didn’t get an answer, as Victor, Otori, and Miyuki slowly went down behind the rink wall and couched while covering their faces, obviously thinking the same thing.

_They’re going to be the death of us…_

Meanwhile the poor cousins fretted thinking they did something wrong while Yuuko clapped and cheered loudly, “Awesome! You still got it! Great job!”

* * *

Shortly afterwards, they went to the hot springs to get lunch and to Yuta and Eijun’s surprise their mothers were there with their aunt.

“Mom?! What are you doing here?!”

Akira smiled and waved, “Hi sweetie, just visiting your aunties to discuss recent events.”

Kokoro added, “And to decide what needs to be done next.”

Otori then inquired, “If you don’t mind me asking, but what exactly did you ladies do while being on the run from your father?”

The others looked at them quizzingly wondering about that too.

Miyuki gestured, “It couldn’t have been easy since you had to hide your true identities before getting married… so how did you do it?”

The sisters made sad smiles before Hiroko motioned them to sit while she and Mari served them, then they sat down as the older women began their tale.

Hiroko started, “Shortly after we ran away, we came here where Minako-a good friend and classmate from my junior high days- was kind enough to let us stay with her until we got our own place but instead Minako said…”


	7. Where it All Began

Seventeen-year-old Okukawa Minako proclaimed, “No way! You’re staying here!”

“Huh?!” all three girls gawked.

“That’s right! There’s no way I’m letting you fend for yourselves out there!”

Sixteen-year-old Hiroko fidgeted with her hands, “But Minako-sempai… I don’t want to burden you…”

“Burden?! Far from it! No, I insist you stay. Besides, next year I’ll be going overseas to start my ballet career, so I won’t need the apartment as much but you girls do since we need to keep you from your father, get it?”

Hiroko started crying happy tears, “Minako-sempai!” getting into an embrace with her friend and a fourteen-year-old Kokoro and a twelve-year-old Akira joined in.

“From now on if anyone asks you’re my cousins and will use my surname to avoid your father from finding you.”

They agreed to the idea.

In no time the girls fell easily into their new life and went to school like normal girls and it was there that Hiroko would meet someone that would change her fate forever.

Katsuki Toshiya was quite the looker in Hiroko’s eyes. She first saw him being a water boy for the school’s soccer team. She approached him and they got into a conversation of how he got that job, revealing he wasn’t the best player but he still loved the game enough to help the team in any way he could.

She was touched by his passion and slowly they got closer though Hiroko still kept parts of her past a mystery. Toshiya was patient with her but it was frustrating thinking she didn’t trust him enough. Thankfully before things took a turn for the worse, she finally opened up to him realizing she had fallen in love with him. They both had confessed their feelings during a Valentine’s Day dance and not long after they started to make plans for the future.

Toshiya wanted to open a hot springs but to do that he needed a business degree first and went to college but they still kept in touch though phone and by letter. Hiroko in the meantime had recently been in a local talent show with her sisters, earning them recognition from a scout and together they formed a singing group.

They were hits from their first record and were going strong. They wore outlandish outfits and colored wigs to keep hidden from their father though they were sure he didn’t like the type of music they were singing so he wouldn’t bother paying attention.

Kokoro was the lead singer because her voice was the most beautiful of the three. Though that led to some disagreements and jealousy between her and Akira. Their band kept at it until Hiroko got married to Toshiya after he finished college and together they went to open the hot springs.

Nineteen-year-old Kokoro set out on her own, and she worked different jobs gaining hands-on experience. She was a free spirit and as much as she had loved her singing career, she didn’t like staying in one place too long. That is, she met a young man by the name of Hoshitani Akio.

It was love at first sight for them and Kokoro wanted to settle with only him. Being a housewife was fine for her since her past experience made her an expert on cooking and cleaning which helped her husband after a long day at work.

Akira in the meantime wanted to go solo and tried to sing on her own, getting past her former fame as a backup singer. But as it was, she didn’t have her sister’s voice and struggled greatly with agents. Then one day while singing at a karaoke bar, a guitarist came in looking down. She could tell he had very little money and took pity on him by buying him a drink.

Sawamura Hisao was awestruck by the girl’s generous nature and they ended up talking. Akira was actually more open with her feelings and Hisao did the same. They instantly fell in love and after that they tried to make it big together but alas it wasn’t meant to be.

So they got married and went to Nagano where Hisao had left his family farm and they lived there since, happy with each other.

But even so, the sisters stayed close and kept updating their lives to each other and visited each other when they can. Milestones and anniversaries, they been through it all. Then came the day when their father’s attendants found them without warning and were forced to go back with their children. And thus where they were now, sharing memories with them…

The cousins had gapping looks and couldn’t stop staring in disbelief.

Otori looked to his boyfriend with a smile, “Well at least I know where your musical talent comes from now.”

Kokoro smiled as well, “Music has always been in his heart, it just wasn’t until middle school when we attended the Ayanagi Festival and then out of nowhere he begged me to let him attend the academy.”

Yuta blushed and embarrassingly said, “Mom please don’t say it like that…”

Itsuki wrapped an arm around him, “And because of that chance meeting, you wanted to be on the same stage as me. And look, you got your wish.”

“Yeah… I did but that doesn’t mean I’ll never stopping wanting to after I graduate. I’ll be up there with you no matter what.”

Both Yuuri and Eijun made determined looks at Victor and Miyuki as if saying the same thing.

Yuuri stated, “And this time, you’ll kiss my gold medal, Vitya.”

Victor smirked, “You’ll have to beat me first, dearest heart.”

Eijun proclaimed, “And I will keep chasing after you, Miyuki Kazuya, even after you get into the pros.”

Miyuki started to smirk but then realizing what the pitcher said behind the statement, he questioned, “Wait… keep chasing me?”

Eijun gasped and covered his mouth and quickly left the room causing the cousins to wince.

Mari commented, “Ooh, so close.”

“Oi, Sawamura! We’re done not with this conversation!” Kazuya ran after him.

Yuta asked Yuuri, “Do you think they will…?”

“I don’t know. He’s been pining over him for awhile now but if Miyuki doesn’t return his feelings…”

“He will.” both Victor and Otori smiled.

“HUH?!”

“Trust us.” Victor winked.

* * *

Sawamura looked over Hasetsu’s bridge, hoping there was enough distance between him and the catcher. Unfortunately his wish went unheard as Miyuki caught up and was panting.

“You… got a lot of nerve not explaining to me why you said that…”

Eijun looked away, hiding his flushing cheeks, “And why should I? It’s my own business.”

“And yet you want to chase me, so it’s my business too. So why?”

The boy gripped the rail.

“Sawamura… Just tell me what’s going on…” he got closer with their hands almost touching.

A shiver went down Eijun’s back, he didn’t think he would confess so soon but now he had no choice and took a deep breath.

“Remember the day we met?”

“Yeah…?”

“Well after we formed our battery against Azuma-sempai, I thought long and hard about coming to Seidou… And… after feeling how amazing it was for you to catch my pitches, I… I wanted more of that… I wanted to see you more… I wanted our battery to be everything! I came to Seidou because of you, Miyuki Kazuya. There, I said it so you can laugh or tease me all you like now, I won’t care…”

There was nothing but silence making Eijun confused till suddenly he felt lips on to his, shocking him.

When they took a breath, Miyuki placed a hand on the boy’s cheek, uttering, “You dummy… don’t you think I feel the same?”

“HUH?! _What?!_ ”

Kazuya shook his head in amusement, “You have no idea what a relief it was to see you at Seidou. I thought the same about our battery, that we would make an unstoppable team, and now we have.” he smiled. “But not just that…” stroking Eijun’s cheek and hair, “you’re the only person that’s held my interest since day one. A bratty middle-schooler that didn’t show respect to sempai, but had the guts to prove himself… You are way too interesting, Sawamura Eijun.”

Sawamura stood there gawking.

_This can’t be real! It’s a dream!_

He pinched his arm, exclaiming, “Ow!”

“Oi! Serves you right for not believing me.”

“But…” he couldn’t get a word in when another kiss shut him up.

Miyuki embraced him and kept him close.


	8. Turning Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but important to the plot, sorry about that. I'm hoping for a longer chapter next time.

Since that weekend in Hasetsu, Eijun invited his cousins to one of his practice matches. Even if their knowledge on baseball was lacking, they accepted and Victor and Otori tagged along.

The team and other onlookers was of course were shocked to see major celebrities in their presence which reminded Kuramochi of something and put his roomie in a wrestling hold in the dugout.

“Oi! Why didn’t you tell us you had a famous cousin, you bastard!”

Sawamura choked out, “He’s my cousin! Why would I think of him like that?”

Apparently that was the wrong answer as the hold got stronger.

Miyuki thankfully came to the rescue, “Oi, don’t kill him before the match!”

While they didn’t make anything official, Miyuki was more protective and nurturing toward his ace and in turn Eijun was less loud and demanding toward him. The captain was still a tease but he was more affectionate about it.

Kura let him go letting the pitcher catch his breath.

Miyuki wrapped an arm around him, “Still going to be able to start?”

“Of course! After all my family is watching me today, I gotta do them proud!”

Coach Kataoka stood close by and nodded in approval, “Good answer. With three celebrities watching us we must do more than our best today.” turning to the players, “Ain’t that right?”

“Yes, sir!” they shouted back.

* * *

The last inning ended and Seidou won hands down from start to finish.

Yuta was tightly hugging his sweaty and dirt-covered cousin, “You were fantastic out there!”

Yuuri patted his shoulder, “You were! Great job!”

Victor stated, “I didn’t really understand what was going on half the time since this isn’t my ideal sport but I can definitely tell from the crowds’ cheers you were amazing!”

Eijun was blushing away and rubbed his head then proceeded to be flustered while his teammates glared that he was getting praised by bigshots but that stopped the moment Yuuri looked over and waved, “And you did a spectacular job too everyone! You’re an excellent team, congrats!”

That caused some mini heart attacks in which Yuuri began to panic but Miyuki chuckled, “Don’t worry, they just can’t believe someone famous acknowledged them like that.”

Victor smirked, “Yuuri does have that affect on people.”

“Huh?! I do not! At least I don’t think…” putting his fingers together.

Otori then asked, “So any new developments between you two?” turning to the baseball dorks.

They exchanged a look before turning away and Miyuki replied, “No it’s the same as always.”

Yuta gawked, “What?! But you confessed and everything! So why-“ but was stopped by his boyfriend.

Sawamura rubbed his arm, “Kazuya will be graduating soon; I didn’t want to start something that will just end by spring…”

“Oh…” Yuta uttered then he sadly frowned, “Yeah, I get it…”

Miyuki added, “And after the fall tournament, me and the other third years will have to retire to focus on our college exams. So really… there wouldn’t be any time for our relationship to blossom the way we want it to.”

Yuuri, Yuta, and Otori nodded in understanding while Victor tsked under his breath.

_Yuuri wasn’t kidding when he told me Japanese schools have a stricter system than others not only you have school all year around but to be expected to get into a good college by passing an entrance exam certainly adds extra pressure to students. I don’t blame those two for not wanting to start something if it can’t be done. After all, last year I had to move out of Russia so I could properly coach Yuuri, giving us the chance to get closer._

Eijun then bowed, “Thank you for coming!”

Miyuki did the same and so did the rest of the team.

Victor chuckled behind his hand, _Japanese people are always so polite and unique._

Kataoka then came up doing the same as his players, “It was an honor having you here, thank you for your support.”

After exchanging some pleasantries, the coach and team dispersed back to the dorms.

Miyuki suggested, “We should get going too Eijun, we have another match tomorrow so we need to get baths and rest up.”

“I’ll be there shortly Kaz, I just want to say goodbye quick.”

Kazuya left a quick peck on the cheek and went on.

Eijun muttered, “Bastard… he knows I can’t handle it when he does that. Gives me too much hope.”

Yuuri said, “By the way, Ei, did you get the message from Grandfather that we have to be at the Arima estate for a garden party next week?”

“I did and I’ll be there.”

Yuta inquired, “And you know you could invite Miyuki-kun right?”

Eijun frowned, “Yeah but… would Kaz even want to come with me and talk to Grandfather directly? He’s already busy between his duties and school. I don’t… want to burden him with this…”

Victor and Otori sighed and looked at their loves remembering certain events in the past, who in turn were confused by their looks.

Yuuri pointed, “Hey, why are you looking at us like that?”

But he was ignored as Victor said, “Ei-chan, don’t keep this from him. Tell him exactly what your grandfather said and then let him decide whether or not he’ll do it.”

Eijun pondered on it then said, “Thank you Vicchan, I will do as you suggest.”

The older man smiled and rubbed his head before the cousins said their goodbyes and parted ways.

As Sawamura was making his way to the dorms, he was grabbed and pinned against the shed wall, where Kazuya’s lips pressed against his.

“I knew something was bugging you… now what’s this about your grandfather and me meeting?”

Eijun sighed, “He wants me to choose a betroth…”

Miyuki’s breath hitched, “What…?”

“But I want you and Grandfather is willing to meet and talk to you thanks to my cousins’ request. But… I understand if you don’t want that and-“

“If you say it, I will…” the catcher firmly replied.

Eijun gasped.

The serious expression in those amber’s eyes made Eijun’s golden eyes stare back for the longest time.

Then out of nowhere he uttered, “I love you.”

Kazuya smiled and kissed him again, “Me too…”


	9. Like Grandfather, Like Grandsons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will have mentions of death so sorry about that. But I don't think I need to raise the rating when its barely a passage of it. Just a heads-up.

The garden party was going fairly well and Miyuki despite him wearing a light blue suit that once again Victor got for him felt he was in his element in the bright sunlight and cool air reminding him of grassy baseball fields he’s played on. He sat on his knees on a blanket while the honorable Arima-san was sitting in his wheelchair underneath shady umbrellas and being served by the head butler and servants.

Eijun was chatting with his cousins nearby, but he was nervous of what kind of conversation would take place between his boyfriend and grandfather.

Danuja started, “I will be frank with you, young man. I’ve looked into your family name and it seems that your father helps run a steel mill and while I admire self-starters, it isn’t enough to get you noticed by the prestige that comes with an old name like mine. However… if you continue to grow with your baseball career, you’ll be quite the sensation and worthy enough to be with my grandson.” making a tiny smirk.

Miyuki coyly smiled back, “Sir, you’re quite the man.”

“Indeed, but I am impressed by your skills and if it’s true what they say about your partnership with Eijun then you’re the only one I trust for him to be with. But I must ask, do you really want this? I won’t be holding back on what will be expected of you as a prospected member of the Arima family. I will expect commitment between you and Eijun to attend more events in the future.”

“Naturally.”

“If you become his betroth, you will have many duties to fulfill as a lover and supporter of the family. If you cannot do it then I will have to insist you stay away from Eijun after you finish your schooling.”

There was a pause then Miyuki chuckled, “Let me tell me you something…” setting his tea mug down and looked up at the elder with a firm gaze, “I revel in challenges, been that way since I started playing baseball. I chose to be a catcher because no one wanted it and the fact I could call the shots on the field made me happy. And now I chose Eijun because he’s the only one I want to be with. No one but him has caught my interest the way he has, I love him.” he saw the surprised look on the man’s face, smugly thinking, _Good I’m getting my point across…_

Danuja was baffled, absolutely baffled. For this boy to openly admit his love for his grandson, made him quite bold and maybe a little cheeky… Anyone who could do that in his presence was perfect to handle anything that came his way and there was no further need to test him.

He spoke, “Very well, you have made your choice. Now you must live with it.”

Miyuki bowed low, “You are too kind, sir.”

Eijun saw the scene and gulped, was Kazuya begging at this moment and Grandpa wasn’t showing any mercy?

By then, the butler came over and requested they join them.

Arima addressed his grandsons, “As of now, you will uphold the family status along with your chosen companions. You will be free from scandal as long as nothing goes wrong in your relationships. Miyuki-kun, please return to the party while I speak to my grandsons alone.”

“Of course.” he said while getting up and love tapped Eijun before going.

“You chose well, my child. He will make a fine member of the Arima clan.”

Eijun blushed bright at the compliment and bowed swiftly, “Thank you honorable Grandfather! I will cherish your words deeply!”

The man made a tiny smile, “You know seeing you three like this, I’m reminded of a legend I was told as a child. Two samurai warriors of separate clans met and one of them spared the other’s life then later they met again and ended up respecting and admiring each other, eventually falling in love.”

The cousins gapped with Yuta exclaiming, “Wow really?!”

“Indeed, I felt I could relate to their story since I fell in love with a man myself. It gave me hope I could have a happy ending but like the story’s end it ended in tragedy instead.”

“Oh no! What happened?!” Eijun inquired.

“War happened and divided the clans further, as it was it was already practically impossible for the two to be together given the era but now one was deemed a war criminal while the other had to hide him away just so they could stay together but that kind of life would be hard on anyone. So when suspicions arise the samurai called a war criminal committed suicide and the other samurai was heartbroken like an animal that lost its mate and in grief he committed suicide as well.”

He could see his grandsons were stunned in silence. He continued, “Hence when my own heart was broken, I kept the story close to me, thinking there will never be a happy end for those that love differently. But now… you three have a chance to change all that. Tell me, how did you meet these men in your lives?”

Blushes crept on their faces and Yuuri started not realizing that Victor, Otori, and Miyuki were nearby by being next to a hedge that separated the pairs that allowed them to overhear everything.

“Victor has always been a part of my life, ever since I started skating. He was my inspiration and idol.”

Yuta snickered, “And the tons of posters in your room prove it.”

Victor gasped under his breath, “So _that’s_ why he never let me into his room…”

Yuuri continued, “But once he came to Japan to be my coach, I got to see more of him than the person I idolized as a kid. I never imagined we would get as far as we are now but I’m so happy because of that. I never want to be separated from him again as long as we live!”

Victor clutched his heart at the declaration, whimpering, “Yuuri, do you want to give me a heart attack this soon?”

Yuta took over, “It’s the same for me, I’ve was inspired by Itsuki’s dancing during a music festival though at the time I didn’t know it was him and I chased him to the same high school he was in, for so long I was clueless that he was right in front of me while he was mentoring me and my teammates. Then when I discovered a picture of his younger self, I knew then he was the mysterious high schooler I’ve been looking for.”

Eijun laughed, “Yeah, I remember the texts I got of how freaked out you were!”

Yuuri smirked, “It took us hours just to calm you down.”

Otori chuckled under his hand, “He wasn’t that calm…” remembering how Yuta kept dodging and acting strangely around him during rehearsals for the graduation play.

“The point is! I can’t imagine my life without him, he helped gave me a purpose in life and I love every bit of it!”

His boyfriend smiled while uttering, “Same here…”

Eijun motioned, “I know what you mean, I wouldn’t be where I am without Miyuki inspiring me to go to Seidou to find my potential as a pitcher! I thought I was fine where I was, I already had a great team even if we couldn’t win games but meeting Rei-chan and touring Seidou really changed everything. Then Kazuya caught one of my pitches that was hard for my friends to do and… something just clicked. Since then I wanted him to catch for me and be his ace!”

Miyuki had an instant nosebleed and he cupped it, while muttering angrily, “Damn it, Ei. Don’t say such flattering things.” then he heard…

“He doesn’t realize it but I trained my butt off just so I could be the ace while he was still at Seidou. He didn’t think I could be the ace so soon but ha! I showed him! Now I have him no matter how much he protests!”

“Oh, is that so…?” he smirked evilly, “Just for that I’m punishing you when we get back…”

Arima chuckled, “Sounds like they made you into better people…”

The three fondly smiled and sighed, “Yeah…”

Yuuri said, “They really have.”

The elder stated, “Yakov did that for me too. Even while I was suffering from unrequited love, he helped me out of my shell more ways than one and it was all the more reason I fell in love with him. Consider yourselves the lucky ones.”

They nodded.

“I have a confession. The reason I wanted your mothers and you to live here with me at first was because I wanted my family back and I wanted to meet you before my time on this earth ended…”

Behind the hedge the three gave troubling looks while the cousins gapped.

Yuuri started, “Wait, does that mean…?”

Danuja nodded, “By the end of the second month, I will have moved on to the next world.”

Eijun shrieked, “NO! You can’t! We just met you and we hardly know you!”

Yuta pleaded as well, “Please you can’t leave us yet!”

Arima was taken aback by this reaction, he didn’t think his grandsons whom he turned their life on a whim would be so upset of his upcoming death.

The oldest cousin frowned and stated, “Fight for one more year. And in that time we will visit you as much as you want so we can know everything about you and we’ll share your stories for years to come.”

The other two agreed.

Their grandfather was at loss for words, while Victor, Otori, and Miyuki were smiling knowingly at their boys’ determination. A family trait through and through.

Danuja said, “Now boys I can’t really promise that, my doctor said I only have a few months to live at best.”

Yuuri suggested, “But you were lonely for all this time right? You had nothing to live for after our moms left, but now we’re here, we want to be part of your life if you let us.”

“You… you would be willing to see me without me having to order you?”

“Of course!” Eijun declared.

“Yes!” Yuta proclaimed.

“I’ll try but at best I can give you calls and Skype you.”

“Skype? What is this Skype?”

The cousins exchanged looks grinning widely as they proceeded to tell him the technology of their generation.


	10. Five Year Reunion

Five years had passed since Yuuri, Yuta, and Eijun had met their Grandfather, Arima Danuja. And true to their promise, they visited and kept in touch with him for a whole year and by miracle at least another year before that fateful day when they each got a call from their mothers of him passing away in his sleep. The cousins could remember where they were at that time.

Yuuri had finished winning another gold at the Grand Prix when he got the call at the banquet, shocking him.

Yuta was in the midst of making a music video with his former teammates when his manager informed him of the heartbreaking news.

Eijun had just finished practice with his university team and was in the locker room when he got the call and ended up dropping the phone in sorrow.

Their lovers were thankfully with them and comforted them through the pain. It was the same when attending the funeral that was made into a grand event.

Through it all, Eijun couldn’t help staring at the bronze ring with Kazuya wearing a matching one. It was the same for Yuta and Otori but their rings were silver.

Those rings were presents from Arima when Yuta and Eijun graduated from their schools so they could match with Yuuri and Victor’s gold. The teens had cherished the rings greatly and it was all the more reason why they were upset at the funeral.

Eijun especially had been the closest to him since his schedule allowed him to take days off during his last year of school and had relied on Danuja since Miyuki was busy at university.

Now three years later, they were asked to attend an interview regarding their grandfather since an article was being written about him as the last Arima in existence. Yuuri was newly retired from the skating world, Yuta was a big musical star, and Eijun was a pro baseball player in the majors.

It was hard scheduling a time to get together but for their late grandfather they were willing to try.

When entering the studio they gasped at the sight of each other, seeing how older they each got and laughed it off while hugging.

Meanwhile their mothers were already inside and talked amongst themselves.

Thanks to those two extra years on their father’s life, they were able to mend the rift between them and him. They were grateful to their sons for having a hand in that for if their father had died that year they reunited with him they would have felt guilt and regret from it.

Their sons then came over and hugs were exchanged again before a manager called them over.

The talk show was a success as it showed great respect to the late Arima Danuja. The boys each expressed their gratitude for their grandfather entering their lives when he did especially since he openly supported their relationships to the men they loved.

Both Yuuri and Yuta wished he could have been there for their weddings while Eijun stated a seat will be waiting for his spirit at his soon-to-be wedding to Miyuki Kazuya.

And a round of applause was given to the family once they were all finished.

The cousins and their mothers went to a ramen place close by, enjoying each other’s company and reminiscing.

Finally it was time to do one last thing they only could do together that they couldn’t until now.

Hiroko had the cremation jar in her arms as they went to a riverbank.

Carefully the three men took the jar as the sisters held each other for support while their sons slowly open it to pour the remains into water.

With tears running down their cheeks, they uttered, “Farewell… Grandfather…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, we finally come to the end. Bittersweet but true. The core of the story was always about the boys and their estranged grandfather and so to me this was the proper ending. Thank you for all your support!


End file.
